The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing shaped bodies each having straight stripes on a planar substrate and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a shaped body such as a filter, a lenticular lens, and a diffraction grating, which are formed of a glass material, or a shaped body suitable as a mold for manufacturing the same.
In recent years, in order to forming integrated circuits in the field of an electronic industry and, in order to manufacture a filter, a lenticular lens, a diffraction grating, and the like in the field of optics, a technique has been required or demanded in which a fine or micro-pattern is formed on a substrate. As a method for processing the substrate, there are (1) a method in which cutting is executed by mechanical processing, (2) a method in which a resist is hardened by exposure to light, and unhardened, unexposed portions are etched by a chemical reagent (photo-lithography), (3) a method in which a substrate is dry-etched directly by an ion beam, and the like.
However, although any of these methods are suitable for formation of a pattern which has vertical steps, such as a pattern in which a cross-sectional configuration is a square, a pattern in which a cross-sectional configuration is a rectangle, and the like, these methods are unsuitable as a method of forming a pattern in the form of straight stripes having gentle slopes or inclinations, such as a pattern in which a cross-sectional configuration is trapezoidal, a pattern in which a cross-sectional configuration is semi-elliptic, a pattern in which a cross-sectional configuration is triangular, and the like.